Big data pertains to data sets so large or complex that traditional data processing techniques are inadequate—e.g., processing exabytes of data and larger. Vehicles equipped with telematics devices have the capability of sending vehicle status reports to a vehicle call center which may analyze this data. However, as the number of telematics-equipped vehicles has increased in recent years, so has the volume of vehicle status reports—e.g., the volume is approaching or is already classifiable as ‘big data.’ Thus, in order to make use of the vast quantity of vehicle status reports being received, there is a need to provide a means for aggregating this data.